


The day my life would chang forever

by DarkBlood4565



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Lesbians in Space, POV TARDIS, TARDIS Rooms, Time Travelling Lesbians, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlood4565/pseuds/DarkBlood4565
Summary: Alexandra Black has lived in Sheffield when she was 4 years old after her parents moved from London to Sheffield, as her parents are all was mean to her no matter what as her parents love Alexandra's siblings more then Alexandra as she wants to find away to escape as she is then met by a woman who fell from the sky's and calls her self the Doctor





	The day my life would chang forever

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor does not meet Yaz, Graham or Ryan in this but one day they will

The Doctor is trying to hold on to the doors as she does not want to fall out as she tries to get up but slips again as the Tardis is still on smoke after the twelfth regenerated into now the doctor's new body as she was then thrown out of the Tardis as she began falling.

 

** Alexandra's Pov **

I hate my life every scene me and my parents moved from London to Sheffield when I was only 4 years old as I can remember my life was so happy living in London with my parents as I thought they loved me but they don't as you see when I moved to Sheffield they changed from loving parents to monsters that have been hiding in plain sight when my younger brothers Edward and Lucas was born my parents loved them, as they would spend lots of money on them as it to say we wanted boys instead of girls, as my parents then spent a lot on my other younger brother Issac and now my one year old sister Isabella as they are taking so much care into them then they did with me as I us to have a massive bedroom on the second floor but now belongs to Edward, Lucas and Issac and they said I was getting the small bedroom but was instead given to Isabella and so I got the attic which I am not really bothered about and oh I have never told anyone my secret as no one is allowed to know which is that I am a lesbian and I have had 3 different girlfriends but felt like I was dating my parents, as I made my way up the foot path as I can see there are pink balloons outside with the big number 2 on as it must be my little sisters birthday, as I opened the front door gently as the door is a little stiff when trying to open or close it as I could see my parents friends and there kids was here as I can see Gillian Millard with her three sons Ace Millard, Lincoln Millard and Allen Millard who are al 3 years old, as Gillian looks up at me from her tea she is drinking as she winks at me as I feel a blush coming on as I brush it of as i feel like telling her it was mistake and all so she has a husband and so I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water as my father Robert turns on the tv as he puts the news on.

 

''News lady; bracking news of a mysterious old fashioned police box has somehow landed outside of Sheffield towns hall but how and where did it come from'' roles my eyes as its probably for a new movie as the news on weird thinks happening in Sheffield like the time when a woman's cat went into a pub and drank a bottle of Boz when it was the woman very drunk dressed up as a cat and ok I made that up but still as I head upstairs towards my bedroom I turn to se footsteps and I see its the stray puppy Leo as I picked him up putting him on to my bed as my parents don't even know of Leo being in the house. As I get ready for bed I hear a loud thud coming from the front garden as I hear my parents down stairs.

''Do you think the woman is ok and I want to know how she came from the sky'' Robert looks to his wife Karen as they both shrug at the same time as Alexandra walks downstairs to see a blond woman on the sofa as my parents turn to see me but never say a word to me as they go upstairs to bed and not help the woman who is either a sleep on the sofa.

 

As I walk over to the woman as I see that some of her clothes are torn and I can see she is not wearing a bra as she must have got into a massive fight with someone as I place my hand on her forehead the woman's eyes shoot open as if to think wtf am I doing here.

 

''I can see this is not my Tardis as I know that my coat rack is not even here and who is the blue eye girl is'' the doctor thinks in her mind as she tries to get up but falls back down but gets up again as she meets the girls eyes again and smiles as the Doctor runs out of the house to find her Tardis but is stopped by a invisible force field as she places her hands on the walls of the force field to see that the strange numbers 3561  

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I am not very good at writing as I have learning difficulties and yes I am all so a big fan of Doctor Who and I am so sorry if my writing to horribly


End file.
